


of daydreams and stars

by beaubcxton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Fairies, global warming is real kids take care of the environment, i wrote this in a daze dont ask me what this is supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubcxton/pseuds/beaubcxton
Summary: Her eyes were soft and resembled the shade of chocolate with flickers of amber swirling in them. Her hair, a waterfall of red, fell around her in a bushy manner but her smile immediately captured Luna’s heart and she knew she was a fairy done for. It was impossible wide, extending to the very outskirts of her face. It radiated pure elation and Luna felt a warm wave at the realization that the emotion was most likely directed at her.“I’m Ginny! You’re Luna, right?” Her voice was as beautiful as her.Luna smiles a little, blushes a lot. “Indeed.”





	of daydreams and stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marauuders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauuders/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Al! I love you more than Luna loves Ginny xxx I hope you like this x

Nearly a year ago, settled with a bucket of  _pille –_ a traditional winter sweet of the Fairies clans- Luna wished for peace and happiness. She hadn’t expected her wish to come through by an arranged  _marriage_.  

The Fairies had adapted by the centuries, opting to wed at the tender age of nine centuries. There were rebels, of course, who married after they completed five centuries but such events were infrequent and such newlyweds were proclaimed saviors. The reason for such haste is no doubt linked with the giants interference with nature.

Each year, the world felt warmer and Luna felt the stickiness on her skin even if it was the middle of winter. The Fairies could rarely tolerate such adaptations – they did not after all follow the laws of genetics or other mortal behavior – and flew higher north every snowfall.

However, they had received word that the Arctic too had been affected by the giants. Their race was slowly dying, making the need for reproduction even more vital. Wiping out an entire race of magical creatures would only impact the balance of nature.

Hence, they had to give up their conservative beliefs and adapt to the growing tide of marrying young. Luna, for her part, was only seven centuries – a late bloomer, if you will – but marriage, it appeared was in her future prospects.

“You’ll love her.” Her father says now - convincing her - as they tuck their wings, preparing for descent. “She’s very…passionate about things.”

Luna hums, letting out a shallow breath of air. She was too worried to talk. Suppose if her future wife disliked her airy nature? What, then? And, to be honest, she’s slightly skeptical about arranged marriages. Resolute in the decision that she would marry only for love, she brushes her hair trying to dissipate some of the tension. Her parents married for love and even though there was a bittersweet ending for that saga, she still thought it was a better option. After all, wasn’t marriage simply a partnership between two best friends? And, she hardly knew Ginny - her mate.

Engrossed in such presumptions, she’s wholly unprepared as a blur of crimson collides against her form. The attacker lets go before the hug is even registered. Luna stares at the fairy, bewilderment quickly turning into an emotion akin to awe.

The fairy was an explosion of life – of color. Her eyes were soft and resembled the shade of chocolate with flickers of amber swirling in them. Her hair, a waterfall of red, fell around her in a bushy manner but her smile immediately captured Luna’s heart and she knew she was a fairy done for. It was impossible wide, extending to the very outskirts of her face. It radiated pure elation and Luna felt a warm wave at the realization that the emotion was most likely directed at her.

“I’m Ginny! You’re Luna, right?” Her voice was as beautiful as her.

Luna smiles a little, blushes a lot. “Indeed.”

The smile doesn’t diminish even at the slightest at the word response. “We’re going to be wed! Are you excited?” Not waiting for an answer, Ginny – her future wife – rushes on, “Do you want to get to know each other more? You seem so lovely. And, I love your hair. Does it always shine?”

“Thank you.” Luna says, already feeling comfortable. An introvert by nature, meeting new people often took a very nightmare-ish approach. Yet, a few minutes into her company and she felt more comfortable than she did with her own friends, sometimes. Ginny was one of the few faires who had the kind of talent to ease into awkward silences and make it an interesting topic, she would learn later. “It’s lovely to meet you. You’re lovely. I would love to know you better. And, yeah. My mother used to sing a tale to make my hair glow.”

“Wicked.” Ginny breathes, leaning in for a closer look. “Is she here now? Maybe, she can fix my rotten mess of hair.”

“It isn’t a mess.” Luna says instinctively. “My mother-“

“She died when my daughter was young. Climate change.” The term wasn’t known to humans though a few good ones believed that the heating of the Earth wasn’t a hoax.

“Oh god.” Ginny covers her mouth. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“It happened a long time ago.”

“Grief doesn’t fade over time.”

It’s a line that oozes her vibe and Luna knows with an air of certainty that the fairy in front of her was her soulmate. Her rough edges were easily observable but there was an aura of a profound sort of feeling amidst the infectious jovial attitude. It kindled the spirit in her but there wasn’t any rush. She  _had_ just met her.

“I’ll leave you two alone now.” Her father says, smiling at the unlikely pair with a certain fondness. Though his field of vision is at them, Luna figures that his thoughts are of her mother. With a push, he begins to sprint, feet slowly inching away from the ground.

“I want to show you something!” Ginny says, leading her by the hand before they extend their wings. “It’s a charming lill place. Sometimes, when things are stressful, I just come here. Close your eyes, we’re almost there, I’ll protect you.”

Luna does as she’s told without protest. When her eyes flicker open, the sight before her is truly, madly astounding. Rows of strawberry bushes line the field, the bright pinkish red contrasting with the hues of Earth.

“It’s beautiful.” She says then, awed by the simplicity. As she glides towards the ground, she ambles next to a stray flower and cushions herself on the petal. The scent of rosy drifts and inexplicably happy, Luna hums a tune, appreciatively.  “I’ve never seen anything like it. Thank you.”

Surprised by the genuine emotion, Ginny rotates and smiles at Luna. “Anytime. Have you ever tried strawberry? No? Well, you’re in for a treat. Come on.”

They spend three days together. Tradition willed it so. Along the way, Luna catches glimpses of the family she’d acquire - if she consented to said marriage. Living with Ginny had its perks. Every morning, when she hopped to the springs for a shower, Luna would find dead leaves with a message on them from Ginny. And, Ginny was just a refreshing personality, she was so ridiculously warm, loving and kind.

“Good morning, darling.” Ginny rubs her eyes and blinks owlishly at her. It’s then that a warm flame ignites in Luna’s heart. It’s a feeling she’s unaccustomed to and she toys with this fire, wondering why the sleepy smile the fairy in front of her sported suddenly evolved into an endearing quirk.

Luna could feel the silvery blush coating her skin at the nickname. “Morning, love.” She says blindly, stretching like she’s reaching for the stars to hand over to the girl beside her.

A startled sound escapes Ginny and Luna realizes her word choice with a torrent of butterflies. The couple stare at each other before swiftly continuing their activities with a speed that did not exist previously.

She flutters down for breakfast - very aware of the presence behind her. She already has her own seat at the table. It felt like  _home_.  

“Luna!”

“Luna!”

“Luna!”

She smiles at each of Ginny’s brothers, the noise not bothering her in the slightest. In the beginning, it did having been an only child she was accustomed to a quiet life but she grew used to Fred’s and George’s loud voice along with Ron’s calls of  _bloody hell._

And, it’s because of  _that,_ because of Ginny’s kind smile. Because Ginny keeps burning like fire -  her presence growing like tendrils in one’s mind. It’s not the kind of fire that destructs - that wishes to harm. Rather the kindling one set up to act as a light on the path of darkness.

It’s because of this and a torrent of other factors that solidify her answer.

Luna won’t grow to love Ginny.

She’s already in love.

 _Truly_ ,  _deeply_ ,  _gently_ in love.

So, when Ginny tells her that she likes her, cheeks the color of roses before she proposes. Luna, affection blooming in her throat says  _yes_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Climate change is real. It affects everyone. Humans, animals, plants - every living organism. It's too late to stop it but we can reduce it. Join the movement to fight climate change before it's too late xxx
> 
> All my love,  
> K


End file.
